sotfminifandomcom-20200213-history
Renee Murphy
Name: Renee Murphy Gender: Female Age: 16 School: Alderbrook High School Hobbies and Interests: Sketching, Social Networking, Reading Appearance: Renee is a young lady at the ripe age of 16. She is 110lbs and is measured at 5'5, putting her just below the average for her age. Due to her distance to Alderbrook High School, she takes the bus there. Combined with a lack of much exercise, this makes Renee very slender. She has straight shoulder-length light blonde hair. She is wide-eyed and has striking blue eyes. She has a small button nose. Renee's skin is pale, owing to her time spent inside and her long bus trips to school. She has a clear complexion, leaving aside an acne breakout on the left of her face, which she tries her hardest to obscure using makeup. On the clothes side, Renee prefers to wear long-sleeved clothes as much as possible. She finds that she looks better with pale skin over the usual tanned skin that seems to be the current trend. That said, Renee finds that dark clothing tends to go well with her. The outfit she wore on the day her class was taken is comprised of a dark long-sleeved shirt and dark-blue pants. Despite her clothing, Renee is not one for fashion. She often only wears what she thinks she looks good in, and she is not particularly concerned with what people think about her sense of fashion. Biography: Renee Perth Murphy was born on 3 March in Alderbrook's resident hospital. Her mother, Andrea Perth Murphy, is a nurse who worked in the hospital Renee was born in. Since then, Andrea has gotten a license to teach at a nursing school. Renee's father, Cole Murphy, is an engineer, one who works for a computer and electronics corporation based outside of Alderbrook. An only child, she was loved and cared for by her parents. Her parents had a previous child, but the baby died due to complications in child birth. Because of this, her parents vowed to love and protect the newborn Renee. Despite this, Renee was still forced by her parents to be disciplined and orderly. Her parents demanded her to work hard, study hard, and have a good social life. This was, Renee once suspected, due to a fear that she might drop out and become a delinquent; a feature that often happened at her parents’ years in school. Her parents’ paranoia aside, Renee was thankful of her parents' emotional support and encouragement of hard work. From the onset of school, Renee proved herself to be very competent in all of her subjects. Throughout her primary school years, she had very good marks in just about every subject. Most of these marks rested somewhere in the high nineties, with even the occasional 100 in the report cards during her earlier years. When asked how she got such good grades, she replied that it was because of her hard work and good memory. Despite her apparent good marks, Renee occasionally gets a low mark for one reason or another, usually because she spends too much time with her friends when she should be studying. Renee also has a decent social life, making new friends at the beginning of every school year. She always groups up with friends before and after school, going shopping and watching movies at the theatre. Despite the amount of time she spent at the theatre, Renee was never much for movies as most were usually just big popcorn action flicks. She also spends time at the library, researching and reading things with her friends. She also spends much time on social networking sites on the Internet, whenever she is stuck at home or sick. Ever since her early childhood, Renee had been an avid reader. She started reading literature at the age of seven, having completed several books in a popular Canadian children’s series, impressing her parents and teachers. Renee also read the dictionary at a young age and, while she would never say it in public, has memorized many pages in the dictionary. Her habit of sketching also developed during her early childhood. Inspired by the children’s cartoons that she watched, Renee began sketching. While she admits she was never any good at it, Renee still does it from time to time just for fun, and to calm her down when she’s nervous. Renee has always had a consistent personality since elementary school. She was easygoing in her regular social interactions, but was always serious when the situation called for it. Whenever there was something that needed explaining, Renee would be there with one. She is also always the one to break up arguments between her friends. Despite her normally easygoing nature, she is prone to becoming somewhat neurotic in regards to her marks. This also causes her to be very frustrated when she receives a low mark. This sometimes triggers a dilemma in her head on whether she should focus more on her social life or on her studies. She is also prone to frustration when no one else is taking a situation seriously, or when no one else is agreeing with her on a subject. Because of her parents, Renee is always concerned with the well-being of her marks, and she has a habit of taking them somewhat too seriously, especially in her social interactions. This sometimes manifests in her more brash behavior. She once got frustrated over a particularly low mark, and a rather apathetic girl in her class made some disparaging comments about Renee’s frustration. Renee throws herself and the girl into an argument and the pair quickly became violent. This was brought to the attention of the teachers and Renee and the girl were given long lectures by both their parents and the school’s teachers. Inspired by her mother, Renee finds that she wishes to work as a medical profession in the future. She wants, specifically, to become a doctor. Her father, Cole, often implores her to become an engineer. According to Cole, engineering is more fun and engineers often get paid well by the big businesses in Canada. He also speaks much about their ability to take business trips to foreign countries, which is a particular feature which Cole has enamored himself with. It is all for naught, as Renee is often convinced of her own convictions and will follow through with the ambitions that she has. Advantages: Renee has always been good at making friends, meaning that she wouldn’t find too much difficulty in convincing people not to kill her. She is also smart, having high marks throughout her years in school. Disadvantages: Renee is not terribly fit and she has tremendously low endurance. She is not strong and would be absolutely no use in an actual fight. Also, Renee has always had a very easy life, meaning that she will not be used to the stress that her kidnapping will very likely require her to endure. She is also not particularly good at leading, having always just done what is expected of her. Designated Number: Female Student #5 ---- Designated Weapon: Tec-9 Conclusion: Make or break. All the smarts and charm in the world ain't gonna be enough to make it through the other side. Got the stones to use firepower, Renee? The above biography is as written by kervin555. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations ' )]]Kills: '''None '''Killed By:' Rebecca Clark Collected Weapons: 'Tec-9 (designated), Heckler & Koch MP5 (looted from Julia Wilson) '''Allies: 'Kaede "Katie" Tanaka, Leo Raclaw '''Enemies: Julia Wilson, Rebecca Clark Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: 'Memorable Quotes: '"Still, there's not much we can do, now. Regardless of whether or not we kill Rebecca, we are going to have to decide who lives and who dies. I don't think any of us want that responsibility, but I suppose that there is the matter of justice. Rebecca's wronged us in a lot of ways. Wronged everyone, killed too many of us." Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Renee, in chronological order *Holding Out For A Hero *Inexplicable *Rebel Without a Clue *While Rome Burns *Far From Home *Breaking Point *Swan Song *Still Red *Last of the Alderbrooks Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Renee Murphy. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:Virtua-SOTF Category:Characters